disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Magical Adventure
'Mickey's Magical Adventure'is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Join Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Sora and all of their friends as they travel the entire world and dimensions to unite as one and protect it from all evil. Characters Main Heroes *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Sora Other Characters *Jiminy Cricket *Chip and Dale *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Max Goof *Ludwig von Drake *Figaro *Cleo *Clara Cluck *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Humphrey the Bear *J. Audubon Woodlore *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Chief O'Hara *Millie and Melody Mouse *Butch the Bulldog *Yen Sid *Magic Brooms *Willie the Giant *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Amelia Fieldmouse *Gus Goose *Salty the Seal *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack *Mona *P.J. *Grandma Duck *Gladstone Gander *April, May and June *Gyro Gearloose *Darkwing Duck *Bubba the Cave Duck *Tootsie the Triceratops *Duckworth *Bentina Beakley *Doofus Drake *Fenton Crackshell *Dijon *Poupon *Gene the Genie *The Beagle Babes *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Herband Binkie Muddlefoot *Morgana Macawber *Neptunia *Stegmutt *J. Gander Hooter *Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof *Sara Bellum *Peg Pete *Pistol Pete *Chainsaw *Waffles *Bobby Zimmeruski *Stacey *Sylvia Marpole *Tank *The Three Little Pigs *Toby Tortoiseand Max Hare Heroes and Other Characters from Other Worlds *Snow White, her prince, Humbert the Huntsman, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezyand Dopey *Pinocchio, The Blue Fairy, Geppettoand Lampwick *Madame Upanovaand her ostriches, Hyacinth Hippoand her hippos, Elephanchineand her elephants, Ben Ali Gatorand his alligators, Duke, Rachel, Flying John, Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Yo Yo Flamingoand Spring Sprite *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Mrs. Jumbo, Elephant Matriarch, Prissy, Catty, Giddy, Ringmaster, Mr. Stork, Jim Crow and his brothers, Claude and Lolly, Dot, Godfryand Penny *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Geno and Gurri, Friend Owl, the Great Prince of the Forest, Miss Bunny, Bluebelleand Mena *Pedro, Mama Plane, Papa Plane, Aracuan Bird, Burrito, Pabloand the Penguins *Casey, Peter, Sasha, Sonia, Ivan, Peter's grandfather, Misha, Yasha and Vladimir, Willie the Whale, Whitey, Tetti-Tattiand his sailors *Golden Harp, Bongoand Lulubelle *Joe, Jenny, Johnny Appleseed, Little Toot, Big Toot, Pecos Bill, Slue-Foot Sueand Widowmaker *J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Mole, Angus MacBadger, Ichabod Crane, Katrina Van Tassel, Brom Bones, Tildaand Baltus Van Tassel *Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Cinderella's Prince, Fairy Godmother, BrunoMajor, Anastasiaand Drizella Tremaine, Luciferand Pom-Pom, The King, The Grand Dukeand Prudence *Alice, Dinah, Alice's older sister, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, The Doorknob, Dodo, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus and the Carpenter, Curious Oysters, Bill the Lizard, Flowers of Wonderland, Caterpillar, The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Micheal, Georgeand Mary Darling, Nana, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Lost Boys, the Indian Chief, Tiger Lily, the Indians, the Mermaids, EdwardJane, Dannyand Nana II *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Jim Dear, Darling, Jim Jr., Tony, Joe, Mr. Busy, the Pound Dogs, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, Francois, Sparky, Mooch, Ruby, Scratchyand Otis *Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo, King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubertand Samson *Pongo, Perdita, Roger, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Jasper and Horace, Thunderbolt, Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Penny, Freckles, Pepper, Tripod, CadpigJewel, Dipstick, Fidget, Two-Tone, Whizzerand the other Dalmatian puppies, Towser, Lucy, Captain, Sergeant Tibbs, Colonel, Spot, Lieutenant Pug, Mooch, Mayor Ed Pig, Dumpling, Cornelia, Scorch, Swamp Rat, Cydne, Steven, Lil' Lightning, Lars, Alonzo, Kipper, Chloe Simon, Kevin Shepherd, Dottie, Little Dipper, Domino, Oddball, Fluffy, Waddlesworth, Drooler, Chompand Digger *Merlin, King Arthur, Archimedes, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sir Pellinore, the Scullery Maid, Sir Bart, And Tiger & Talbot *Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kaa, Colonel Hathi, Winifred, Hathi, Jr., Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy, Akela, Rama, Raksha, her pups, Shanti, Rocky the Rhino, Ranjan, Ranjan's father, Messua, Shanti's mother, Lucky, Arthur and Ceciland King Larry *Herbieand Giselle *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Frou-Frou, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Napoleon and Lafayette, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Scat Catand his gang of Alley Cats *Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Alan-A-Dale, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger, Nutsy, Otto, Friar Tuck, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Toby, Lady Kluck, Sexton Mouse, Little Sisterand King Richard *Winnie the Pooh, Christopher Robin, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kangaand Roo, Owl, Gopher, Dexter, Kessie, the Pack Rats, Sheriff Jack, Papa, Mama and Junior Heffalump, Wooster, Darby, Buster, Beaver, Lumpy, Mama Heffalump, Turtle, Porcupineand the Backson *Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Chairmouse, Louis, Rufus, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Brutus and Nero, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Deadeye, Digger, Gramps, Deacon Owl, Cody, Faloo, Marahute, Joanna, Sparky, Wilbur, Frank, Krebbsand Red. *Tod, Vixey, Copper, Pearl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Squeaks, Widow Tweed, Amos SladeChief, Cash, Dixie, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Roseand Zelda *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Dallben, Hen Wen, Creeper, King Eidilleg, Doli, Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Fidget, Toby, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Mrs. Judsonand Miss Kitty Mouse *Toaster, Blanky, Radio, Lampy, Kirbyand Ratso *Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Hermanand Benny the Cab *Oliver, Dodger, Fagin, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Jenny Foxworthand Winston *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Prince Eric, King Triton, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina, Max, Grimsby, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Melody, Tip and Dash, Alex, Flounder's guppies, Marina Del Rey, Benjamin, the Catfish Club Band, Urchin, Gabriella, Ollie, Dudley, Manta, Little Manta, Simon, Spot the Killer Whale, Luckyand Stormy the Giant Seahorse *Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, his siblings, Chef Bouche, Maurice, Philippe, LeFou, the Bimbettes, Sultan, Madame de Gardrobe, Fifi, Angelique, Fife, Webster, Crane, Le Plume, Witherspoonand Chandeleria *Aladdin, Abu, Genie, Princess Jasmine, Carpet, the Sultan, Rajah, Iago, the Peddler, Razouland the Royal Guards, Cassim, the Oracle, Sadira, Merc, the Mukhtar, Eden, Dhandi, Prince Uncouthma, General Gouda, Brawnhilda, Bud, Thundra, Queen Kimbla, Brisbane, Machana, PhasirandVery Ankh-Amman *Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Riley, Delilah, Bando, Sledge, Stokeyand Spike *Jack Skellington, Sally, Lock, Shock and Barrel, Dr. Finkelstein, Mayor of Halloween Town, Santa Claus, Zero, Clown with the Tear-Away Face, Mr. Hyde, Harlequin Demon, Scary Teddy, Duck Toy, Pumpkin-in-the-Box, Vampires, Igor, Behemoth, Monster Who Live Under the Stairs, Monster Who Live Under the Bed, The Grim Reaper, The Devil, Wolfman, Winged Demon, Corpse Family, Mummy Boy, Undersea Gal, Hanging Tree and Jewel *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Tatiana, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Sarabi, Sarafina, the Pridelanders, Mheetu, Bhati, Kopa, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, the Former Outsiders, Timon's Mother, Fatherand Uncle Max, the Meerkat Colony, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Tiifu, Zuri, Makuu, his float, Pua, Basi, his pod, Jasiri, her clan, Madoa, Tunu and Wema, Thurston, Mbeya, Mbuni, Ma Tembo, Twiga, Juhudi, Shingo, Muhanga and Muhangus, Tamaa, Swala, her herd, Muhimu, her herd, Hamu, Ajabu, Mjomba, Ogpoa, Haya, Laini, Badili, Mtoto, Gumba, Kambuni, Kwato, Shauku, Vuruga Vuruga, her herd, Majinuniand Hafifu, King Sokwe, Hadithi, Bupu, his herd, Boboka, Chura, Kifaru, Mwenzi, Uroho, Mwizi, Kulindaand Makini *Pocahontas, John Rolfe, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Redfeather, John Smith, Wiggins, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Nakoma, Thomas, Kekata, Ben and Lon, King James, Queen Anne, Mrs. Jenkinsand Uttamatomakkin *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peepand her Sheep, Dolly, Duckie and Teddy, Etch A Sketch, Sargeand the Green Army Men, the Barrel of Monkeys, Hamm, Lenny, the Little Green Men, the Magic 8-Ball, Mr.and Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Shark, Mr. Spell, R.C., Rex, Robot, Rocky Gibraltar, the Roly Poly Clown, Mr. Mike, the See 'n Say, Slinky Dog, Snake, the Toddle Tots, the Troikas, the Troll, Babyfaceand the Mutant Toys, Wheezy, Bullseye, Jessie, Tour Guide Barbie, Barbie, Utility Belt Buzz, Father Zurg, Chatter Telephone, Chunk, Big Baby, Monkey, Jack-in-the-Box, Twitch, Ken Carson, the Bookworm, Sparks, Stretch, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, the Peas-in-a-Pod, Totoro, Trixie, Chuckles the Clownand Dolly *Quasimodo, Madellaine, Esmerelda, Phoebus, Zephyr, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Clopin, the Archdeacon, Achillesand Djali *James Henry Trotter, the Magic Man, the Crocodile Tongues, Mr. Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, Miss Spiderand Glowworm *Hercules, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Pain and Panic, Megara, the Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysusand the other Olympian Gods, the Thebans, the Nymphs, Amphitryon and Alcmene *Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Chi-Fu, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandmother Fa, the Fa Family Ancestorsthe Emperor of China, Little Brother, Khan, Shang's Horse, Hayabusa the Falcon, Shang's Troops, Sha-Ron, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Lord Qinand Prince Jeeki *King Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, the Retired Queen, Aphie, Dr. Flora, Mr. Soil, Thorny, Cornelius, Molt, P.T. Flea, Dim, Rosie, Heimlich, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Vanessa, Tuck and Rolland the other Circus Bugs *Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Flynt and Mungo, Manu, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, the Baboons, Zugor, Mama Gunda, Kago and Uto, Robert Canler, Nigel Taylor, Gozan and Hungo, Lady Waltham, Usula, Dr. Doyle, Eleanor, Greenly, Hazel, Ian, Renard Dumont, Hugo and Hooft, Mangani, Jabari, Dania, Basuli, Naohand Chief Keewazi *Aladar, Baylene, Eema, Neera, Plio, Suri, Url, Yarand Zini *Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Bucky the Squirrel, Chicha, Chaca, Ms. Birdwell, Papi, Tipo, Yupiand Malina *Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Boo, Randall Boggs, Fungus, Roz, Celia Mae, Needleman and Smitty, Flint, Thaddeus Bile, Jerry, Claws Ward, Lanky Schmidt, George Sanderson, Charlie Proctor, the CDA, Ted, Yeti Snowman, Art, Terri and Terry Perry, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Don Carlton, Johnny J. Worthington III, Chet Alexander, Carrie Williams, Dean Hardscrabble, Professor Knight, Sheri Squibbles, Claire Wheeler, Brock Pearsonand Archie the Scare Pig *Milo Thatch, Kida Nedakah, Helga Sinclair, Audrey Ramirez, Vincenzo Santorini, Gaetan Moliére, Joshua Sweet, Obby, Wilhelmina Packard, Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth, Preston B. Whitmore, Fenton Q. Harcourt, Chakashi, Erik Hellstromand the Atlanteans *Lilo Pelekai, Stitch, Nani Pelekai, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, David Kawena, Captain Gantu, the Grand Councilwomanand the Galactic Armada, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa and Yuki, Cobra Bubbles, Moses Puloki, Luki, Mrs. Edmonds, Mertle's Aunt Stacy, Officer Kahiko, Mrs. Hasagawa, Keoni Jameson, Mr. Jameson, Victoria, Mrs. Pleakley, Pixley Pleakley, Bertley Pleakley, Charles and Mary, Yuna Kamihara, Obaa Kamihara, The Experiments: Reuben, Sparky, Angel, Felix, Sample, Kixx, Richter, Cannonball, Yin, Yang, Mr. Stenchy, Phoon, Sprout, Clip, Shortstuff, Splodyhead, Slushy, Melty, Snooty, Skip, Shoe, Dupe, Fibber, Remmy, Poxy, Retro, Tank, PJ, Houdini, Wishy-Washy, Topper, Belle, Holio, Spooky, Phantasmo, Bonnie, Clyde, Slick, Spike, Finder, Bugby, Nosy, Heckler, Frenchfry, Drowsy, Yaarp, Ploot, Babyfier, Gigi, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Swapper, Sinker, Swirly, Hunkahunka, Amnesio, Elastico, Slugger, Checkers, Spats, Lax, Morpholomew, Doubledip, Hamlette, Gotchu, Forehead, Hocker, Zawp, Mulch, Shredder, Pix, Boomer, Cloudy, Manners, Woody, Wrapper, Blowhard, Derrick, Backhoe, Poki, Deforestator, Squeak, Ace, Glitch, Woops, Snafu, Link, Zap, Fudgy, Nosox, Stamen, Tickle-Tummy, Clink, Jam, Digger, Mary, Huggo, Slimy, Stopgo, Splot, Kernel, Sproing, Mashy, Butter, Choppers, Millie, Kingpin, Weasel, Carmen, Nodesserto, Vialet, Cooler, Crystallene, Precious, Chopsuey, Blake, Shrink, Twang, Mrs. Sickly, Stank, Pop, Dorkifier, Wormhole, Toons, Hertz Donut, Welco, Lorider, Witch, Sproutling, Scorpio, Sweetand more *Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Morph, Sarah Hawkins, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Captain Ameliaand B.E.N. *Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Hank, Pearl, Tad, Sheldon, Kathy, Mr. Ray, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Gill, Peach, Bloat, Bubbles, Deb, Gurgle, Jacques, Nigel, Crush, Squirt, Jenny, Charlie, Bailey, Destiny, Fluke and Rudderand Becky *Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Pintel and Ragetti, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Captain Teague, Jack the Monkey, Cotton, Marty, Carina Smythand Henry Turner *Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Denahi, Tanana, Tug, Nita, Atka, Chilkoot, Siqiniq and Taqqiq, Anda and Kata, Innoko, Beringand the Great Spirits *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Buck, Rusty, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, the Piggies, the Chicks, Larry, Lucky Jack, Barry and Boband Junior the Buffalo *The Incredibles: Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible, Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, Mirage, Edna Modeand Rick Dicker *Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty Thaddeus Worthington, Toughwood and Tailfeather, Mercury, Nurse Victoria, Felix, Elsa, Sergeant Monty, Wing Commander Gutsy, Charles De Girl, Rolloand Jacques *Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish Out of Water, Runt of the Litter, Foxy Loxy, Goosey Loosey, Buck Cluck, Turkey Lurkey, Kirby, Melvin, Tina, Morkubine Porcupineand Mr. Woolensworth *Samson, Galena, Ryan, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry, Blag, Stan and Carmine, and Cloak and Camo *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Cruz Ramirez, Luigiand Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Mack, Strip "The King" Weathers, Lynda Weathers, Tex Dinoco, Van, Minny, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, Lewis Hamiliton, Jeff Gorvette, Shu Todoroki, Raoul CaRoule, Max Schnell, Rip Clutchgoneski, Miguel Camino, Carla Veloso, Nigel Gearsley, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Reb Meeker, Todd Marcus, Ralph Carlow, Ponchy Wipeout, Terry Kargas, Phil Tankson, Jimmy Cables, Lane Locke, the other racers, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, Cam Spinner, Smokey, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Miss Fritter, Arvy Motorhome, Dr. Damage, Mr. Drippy, Cigarlet, APB, Pushover, Todd the Pizza Planet Truck, Pileup, Broadside, Taco, Jimbo, Superfly, Bill, Hit and Run, Blind Spot, Faregame, the other Demolition Derby cars, Maddy McGear, Chick Hicks, Natalie Certain, Sterling, Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, El Chupacabra, Bulldog, Franz, Rochelle, Tsubasa, Bravo and Echo, Lil' Dipper, Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Cabbie, the Smokejumpers(Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche and Pinecone), Harvey and Winnie, Cad Spinner, Secretary of the Interior, Ol' Jammerand Maru *Lewis Robinson, Wilbur Robinson, Michael "Goob" Yagoobian, Carl the Robot, Bud Robinson, Lucille Krunklehorn, Billie Robinson, Joe Robinson, Fritz Robinson, Petunia Robinson, Laszlo Robinson, Tallulah Robinson, Franny Robinson, Art Framagucci, Gaston Framagucci, Spike and Dimitri Robinson, Lefty, Buster, Tiny the T-Rexand Frankie *Remy the Rat, Emile, Django, Git, Auguste Gusteau, Alfredo Linguini, Colette Tatou, Lalo, Horst, Larousseand Pompidou, Mustafa, Talon Labartheand Anton Ego *WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Hal the Cockroach, PR-T, SECUR-T, Captain B. McCrea, John, Mary, BURN-E, SUPPLY-Rand WALL-A *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny, her mom, Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby *Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Dug, Kevin, her babies, Alpha, Beta and Gamma *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray, Mama Odie, Juju, Lawrence, Charlotte La Bouff, Eudora, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouffand Evangeline *Rapunzel, Flynn Ryder, Pascal, Maximus, the Stabbington Brothers, Hook Hand, Big Nose, Vladimir, Attila, Ulf, Shorty, the Pub Thugs, Queen Arianna and King Fredericand Cassandra *Princess Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, Angus, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Macintosh, Lord Dingwall, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintoshand Wee Dingwall *Victor Frankenstein, Ben Frankenstein, Susan Frankenstein, Sparky, Elsa Van Helsing, Mr. Burgermeister, Persephone, Toshiaki, Nassor, Edgar "E" Gore, Weird Girl, Boband Mr. Rzykruski *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Gene, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, the Sugar Rush Racers, Sour Bill, Wynnchel and Duncan, Shank, Yesss, Spamley, Double Dan, Maybeand Shank's Gang *Olaf, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven, Grand Pabbie, Marshmallow, the Trolls, Buldaand Oaken *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go Tomago, Fred, Aunt Cass, Abigail Callaghan, Alistair Kreiand Mochi *Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, Angerand Bing Bong *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey, Momma Ida, Buck, Libby, Forrest Woodbushand the Cave Family *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Megan Fawkes, Frankie Thompson, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo,Finnick, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Flash, Mr. Big, Koslov, Fru Fru, Mr.and Mrs. Otterton, Bonnie and Stu Hopps, Mr. Manchas, Gazelle, Priscilla, Gideon Greyand Dr. Badger *Moana Waialiki, Maui, Heihei, Tui, Sina, Pua, Mini Mauiand Te Fiti *Miguel Rivera, Hector, Dante, Abuelita, Mamá Coco, Imelda, Enrique Rivera, Luisa Riveraand Pepita *B-Dawg, Rosebud, Mudbud, Budderball, Buddha, Air Bud, Molly, Deputy Sniffer, Shasta, Spudnick, Tiny, Puppy Paws, Santa Paws, Eddy, Pipand his siblings, Zelda, Billy, Belinda, Gravity, Hoot, Babi, Cammy, Slither, Megasis, Princess Joralaand Monk-E *R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Chopper (C1-10P), K-2SO, C2-B5, Rey, Finn (FN-2187), Han Solo, General Leia, Luke Skywalker, ???? *Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Spider-Man, the Guardians of the Galaxy, ???? Villains *Merlock *The Phantom Blot *Magica De Spell *Mortimer Mouse *The Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjackand Liquidator *The Beagle Boys *Flintheart Glomgold *Bradley Uppercrust III *The Evil Queen *Honest John and Gideon *Stromboli *The Coachmanand his Goons *Monstro *Chernabog *Ronno *Lumpjaw *Mr. Winkieand his gangs of weasels *The Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine *The Queenand King of Heartsand their Card Soldiers *Captain Hookand his crew *Buster *Cruella De Vil *Mr. Skinner *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Madam Mim *Percival McLeach *Shere Khan *Buldeo *Tabaqui *Horace the Hate Bug *Edgar *Prince John *Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *Madame Medusa *The Horned King *Professor Ratigan *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Morgana *Cloak and Dagger *Undertow *Moray *Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp *Gaston *Forte *Jafar *Abis Maland Haroud Hazi Bin *Sa'Luk *Runta *Mechaniclesand Scooter *Mirage *Malcho *Nefir Hasenufand his Imps *Nasira *Bizarrah *Ashcan and Pete *Oogie Boogie *Scar *Zira *Nuka *Janja, his clan, Nne, Tano, Cheeziand Chungu *Mzingoand his parliament *Mwoga *Ushari *Reirei, her pack, Goigoi, Dogo, Kijanaand their brothers *Makucha *Mapigano *Mpishi *Shupavu *Kiburiand his float *Kenge *Governor Ratcliffe *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Spiker and Sponge *The Rhino *The Robot Shark *The Skeleton Pirates *Hades *The Fates *Titans *Cerberus *Hydra *Minotaur *Stheno *Griffin *Nemean Lion *Nessus *Furies *Shan Yuand his army *Hopper *Sabor *Claytonand his men *Tublat *Hista *Zutho *Mabaya *Queen La *Lieutenant Colonel Staquait *Nura and Sheeta *Yzma *Henry J. Waternoose III *Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Dr. Hämsterviel *Scroop *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Angelica *Captain Salazar *Alameda Slim *The Willie Brothers *Rico *Mr. Wesley *Syndrome *The Underminer *Bomb Voyage *General Von Talon *Cufflingk and Underlingk *Kazar *Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugoand Ivan *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger, Ned and Zed *DOR-15and Mini-Doris *Chef Skinner *AUTOand GO-4 *Charles F. Muntz *Dr. Facilier *Mother Gothel *Lady Caine *Mr. Whiskers, Were-Rat, Shelley, Colossusand Sea Creatures *King Candy/Turbo *Cy-Bug *Prince Hans *The Duke of Weselton *Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Gloom *Thunderclap *Bellwether *Duke Weaselton *Tamatoa *Kakamora *Ernesto de la Cruz *The Big Bad Wolf *Kingpin List of Episodes Season 1 #Mickey Mouse, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves #Mickey Mouse and Pinocchio #Mickey Mouse and the Music of Fantasia #Mickey Mouse and the Music of Fantasia 2000 #Jiminy Cricket and Dumbo #Mickey Mouse and Bambi #Mickey Mouse says Saludos Amigos #Mickey Mouse and the Three Caballeros #Mickey Mouse can Make Mine Music #Mickey Mouse feels Fun and Fancy Free #Mickey Mouse's Melody Time #Mickey Mouse and the Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #Mickey Mouse and Cinderella #Mickey Mouse makes Dreams Come True #Mickey Mouse feels a Twist in Time #Mickey Mouse and Alice in Wonderland #Mickey Mouse and Peter Pan #Mickey Mouse has Return to Neverland #Jiminy Cricket, Lady and the Tramp #Jiminy Cricket and Scamp's Adventure #Mickey Mouse and Sleeping Beauty #Jiminy Cricket and 101 Dalmatians #Jiminy Cricket and Patch's London Adventure #Jiminy Cricket and 102 Dalmatians #Mickey Mouse and the Sword in the Stone #Mickey Mouse and the Jungle Book #Mickey Mouse has Return to the Jungle Season 2 #Jiminy Cricket and the Aristocats #Mickey Mouse joins Herbie the Love Bug #Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood #Mickey Mouse and the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Jiminy Cricket and the Rescuers #Jiminy Cricket and the Rescuers Down Under #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith #Mickey Mouse in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story #Mickey Mouse and Solo: A Star Wars Story #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker #Mickey Mouse and Pete's Dragon #Jiminy Cricket, the Fox and the Hound #Mickey Mouse and the Black Cauldron #Jiminy Cricket and the Brave Little Toaster #Jiminy Cricket and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue #Jiminy Cricket and the Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars #Jiminy Cricket and the Great Mouse Detective #Mickey Mouse discovers Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Jiminy Cricket, Oliver and Company Season 3 #Mickey Mouse and Ariel's Beginning #Mickey Mouse and the Little Mermaid #Mickey Mouse has Return to the Sea #Mickey Mouse, Beauty and the Beast #Mickey Mouse and the Enchanted Christmas #Mickey Mouse and Belle's Magical World #Mickey Mouse and Aladdin #Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar #Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves #Jiminy Cricket goes Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey #Jiminy Cricket gets lost in San Fransisco #Mickey Mouse and the Nightmare Before Christmas #Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King #Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride #Mickey Mouse and Pocahontas #Mickey Mouse and Pocahontas' Journey to a New World #Mickey Mouse tells his Toy Story #Mickey Mouse tells his Toy Story Again #Mickey Mouse tells his Toy Story Once Again #Mickey Mouse tells his Toy Story Twice Again #Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach #Mickey Mouse and the Hunchback of Notre Dame #Mickey Mouse and the Love in Notre Dame #Mickey Mouse and Hercules #Mickey Mouse and Mulan #Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China #Jiminy Cricket and a Bug's Life #Jiminy Cricket and Tarzan #Mickey Mouse, Tarzan and Jane Season 4 #Mickey Mouse and the Dinosaur #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men #Mickey Mouse and the Emperor's New Groove #Mickey Mouse and Kronk's New Groove #Mickey Mouse goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire #Mickey Mouse and Milo's Return #Mickey Mouse goes to Monsters University #Mickey Mouse goes to Monsters, Inc. #Mickey Mouse, Lilo & Stitch #Mickey Mouse knows that Stitch has a Glitch #Mickey Mouse & Stitch #Mickey Mouse, Leroy & Stitch #Mickey Mouse goes to Treasure Planet #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men Unite #Jiminy Cricket is Finding Nemo #Jiminy Cricket is Finding Dory #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales #Mickey Mouse meets Brother Bear #Mickey Mouse can Bear the Love #Jiminy Cricket goes Home on the Range #Mickey Mouse and the Incredibles #Mickey Mouse and the Incredibles Fight Again #Jiminy Cricket and Valiant #Mickey Mouse and Chicken Little #Jiminy Cricket goes to the Wild #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men's Last Stand #Mickey Mouse and the Cars #Launchpad McQuack and Mater on a Mission #Mickey Mouse and Lightning McQueen's Last Stand #Mickey Mouse and the Planes #Mickey Mouse and Dusty Crophopper's Fire & Rescue #Mickey Mouse Meet the Robinsons #Mickey Mouse makes Ratatouille #Mickey Mouse and Iron Man #Mickey Mouse and the Incredible Hulk #Mickey Mouse and WALL-E #Jiminy Cricket and Bolt Season 5 #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men Origins: Wolverine #Mickey Mouse goes Up #Mickey Mouse, the Princess and the Frog #Mickey Mouse and Iron Man's Return #Mickey Mouse gets Tangled by Rapunzel #Jiminy Cricket, Gnomeo and Juliet #Jiminy Cricket and Scherlok Gnomes #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men's First Class #Mickey Mouse and Thor #Mickey Mouse and Captain America: The First Avenger #Mickey Mouse and the Avengers #Mickey Mouse the Brave #Mickey Mouse and Wreck-It Ralph #Mickey and Ralph Breaks the Internet #Mickey Mouse and Iron Man's Comback #Mickey Mouse and the Lone Ranger #Mickey Mouse and the Wolverine #Mickey Mouse and Thor in the Dark World #Mickey Mouse gets Frozen by the Snow Queen #Mickey Mouse gets Frozen by the Snow Queen Again #Mickey Mouse, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men's Days of Future Past #Mickey Mouse and the Guardians of the Galaxy #Mickey Mouse and Big Hero 6 #Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron #Mickey Mouse goes Inside Out #Mickey Mouse and Ant-Man #Jiminy Cricket and the Good Dinosaur #Mickey Mouse goes to Zootopia #Mickey Mouse, Captain America, and the Civil War #Mickey Mouse, the X-Men, and Apocalypse #Mickey Mouse and the BFG #Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange #Mickey Mouse and Moana #Mickey Mouse and the Guardians of the Galaxy return #Mickey Mouse and Spider-Man's Homecoming #Mickey Mouse, Thor, and Ragnarok #Mickey Mouse and Coco #Mickey Mouse and the Black Panther #Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Infinity War #Mickey Mouse, Ant-Man, and the Wasp #Mickey Mouse and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse #Mickey Mouse and Captain Marvel #Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Endgame #Mickey Mouse and the Dark Phoenix #Mickey Mouse and Spider-Man are Far From Home #Mickey Mouse and the Black Widow #Mickey Mouse and the Eternals #Mickey Mouse and Shang-Chi #Mickey Mouse, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Adam Warlock #Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange's Dimensional Task #Mickey Mouse and the Black Panther save Wakanda #Mickey Mouse and Gambit Trivia * Theme Song *Hey Mickey Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:TV Series Category:Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Disney Television Animation shows Category:Iamnater1225